


It's Like CPR

by milka121



Series: Nyan!Lio AU [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cat Boy Lio, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Galo is fucking the cat.Aina glances at them again, a quick look enough for Galo to completely miss it as he talks to Lio about some firefighting trivia again. They don’t look much different. The dynamic doesn’t seem to have changed, too. And yet, Aina knows.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Nyan!Lio AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	It's Like CPR

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read part 1 to enjoy the hanky-panky, don't worry  
> tho i do reference it so idk

Galo is fucking the cat.

Aina glances at them again, a quick look enough for Galo to completely miss it as he talks to Lio about some firefighting trivia again. They don’t look much different. The dynamic doesn’t seem to have changed, too. And yet, Aina  _ knows _ .

Lucia is as cryptic know-it-all as always with her usual ‘did they or didn’t they’ bullshittery that Aina is growing sick of. Lucia  _ knows _ something, that much is clear, but she has always liked to pull and push the boundaries as much as she could and then pretend she didn’t do that at all. Years of juggling blackmail do that to a person, probably.

It is still needlessly irritating to look at all this and pretend she doesn’t know. And the worst thing is, Galo probably doesn’t know himself.

“So in modern Japan, matoi is mostly used for ceremonial purposes.”

“Mrreow.”

“Yeah, exactly!”

If there won’t be a call soon, Aina is going to go insane. Especially when Galo bends over to scratch under Lio’s head and Lio starts to purr loud enough to perfectly imitate the sound of her airplane’s engine reeling. And then bending lower and pressing a kiss to Lio’s forehead and his nose and-

“Eww,” Aina says when Galo’s lips start to get dangerously close to Lio’s. “You know he tried to eat a spider with this, right?”

“That just means he’s a good firehouse cat now. Aren’t you, Lio?” More disgustingly loud, wet kisses and purring. 

Okay, that is definitely new. Galo has always been just a little bit too much into the catboy, but now it’s on a whole ‘nother level. Enough so for her to wonder if she should call animal services and ask if it’s ethical to be in a relationship with someone that firmly believes eating plastic is acceptable and that vacuum cleaner is after their life.

Suddenly, Lio makes a small rumble in the back of his throat and bolts away. Galo blinks, slowly, as if he wasn’t sure that Lio really did just interrupt his oh-how-interesting lecture. Has he never done that before? Aina must applaud the cat's absolutely angelic patience, then. Or maybe it just is the fact that Galo likes to talk while eating, and Lio is smart enough to know that Galo won’t chase him after stealing a munch or two.

But now Lio’s goal seems to be different as he makes another distressed sound and runs on all fours from one wall to another, tail swaying. 

“Fix your cat,” Aina says, trying to not notice the sheer betrayal on Galo’s face while Lio paces around, probably trying to make as much noise as possible while knocking over all they haven’t bothered to hide from him.

“He never did that before,” Galo murmurs. His eyes follow Lio’s movements. Aina hopes it’s movements and not the way Lio’s legs seem to be kneading the floor, making his ass sway even more than usual. Then Lio howls and Aina has to wonder if he was fed something weird again.

“Seriously, what is wrong with him?” Aina furrows her brows as Lio stops running and just kneads his legs in place with a sad whine. At least Aina supposes it’s sad. Lio doesn’t look sad, just… weird, she guesses. 

Oh, and his tail is trying to push his boxers all the way down his thighs again. Great.

Aina groans. “Pants!”

“On it.” Galo closes in on Lio, slowly and probably trying to look as non-threatening as possible. A good decision, seeing as Lio could probably claw someone's face with ease when scared. In Aina's case, she's pretty sure that he tried on her at least once.

"What's up, Lio?"

"Mhhhmph." Lio makes a sound Aina has never heard a cat make. His tail sways from side to side and he growls when Galo comes closer, but allows himself to be touched. 

"Come on, buddy. What do you need?"

Lio looks at Galo with a pout stretching his lips. It would be kind of cute, Aina thinks, if not for the scratching the floor thing. Lio should get a proper scratching board or they are going to have a problem.

Lio does another weird, throaty growl before he turns around and smacks Galo in the face with his tail. And he's still doing that thing with his legs, swaying his ass from side to side. 

Galo puts his hand on Lio's back and strokes down his spine. "Lio, tell me. I don't understand."

"Mmmmhrr," Lio explains. It helps exactly no one.

Lio turns around again, his nose wrinkled and brows knitted. He scales Galo up and down, tail again smacking the floor, and Aina is about to suggest locking him in the bathroom again for some alone time before Lio rubs his head against Galos legs and very clearly says, "Mirk."

Aina has never seen someone go through all five stages of grief so quickly. 

"Milk?" Aina asks. Lio ignores her completely.

"Mirrk," Lio tries again, nudging harder against Galo's legs and stomach. And other parts, but Aina is not looking.

"Uh," Galo says. "Now?"

"Mirk," Lio repeats with urgency in his voice as his face rubs against Galo’s unspeakables. Not on purpose, she’s sure. Pretty sure. And the hands at the sides of Galo’s hips are there for Lio to keep him in place and not… other things. Things involving Lio’s mouth and tongue darting out of his lips as if he was trying to lick Galo’s-

"We have milk in the fridge, I think." Aina watches as Lio starts to push harder, his legs almost dancing his whole body off the ground, and now his boxers are way down on his thighs. She isn’t the one to judge, usually, but this is crossing the invisible line between ‘acceptable’ to ‘oh my god please no my delicate heart can’t take this’. Does Galo have an exhibitionism streak? Does  _ Lio _ ? He just might, with the way he spins around again and shoots Aina a glare.

Aina stares back, partly to let Lio know she’s not scared and partly not to stare at his hands, gripping Galo’s junk and kneading them like a pillow he wants to lay on. 

She coughs. "I can go fetch it if you want."

"Uh," Galo says again, like an intelligent person he is. "Yeah. That. Do that."

Aina sighs, rolls her eyes theatrically - with no one to see, of course, the one time she wants Galo to see her irritation he has to be looking down at the cat boy now trying to eat him through his pants - and stomps to the kitchen space. 

She’s halfway through the fridge when Lucia pats her shoulder.

“Better not come back right now,” Lucia says, snatching the carton of milk out of Aina’s hands and unceremoniously downing half of it in one gulp. 

Aina freezes. “And why is that?” she asks, hoping she doesn’t sound like she’s trying to fish out information, which she absolutely is.

Lucia wiggles her eyebrows. “If my calculations are correct, today’s the day.”

“The day?”

Lucia wiggles her brows some more, which doesn’t explain anything. “Wait and see, dear Aina. And stay clear of the sleeping area for a while.”

Aina has a bad feeling about this. 

“I have popcorn,” Lucia says.

_ Really  _ bad feeling.

* * *

Thank god Lio’s dick is so cute and tiny. Galo wouldn’t be able to cover for him much more if he was any bigger. Would be hot, sure, but Galo doesn’t think he would be able to live through Aina’s judgmental stare as she realises that Lio is rubbing against Galo in the same way he did when  _ nothing happened, at least nothing that any of them know, and Lucia promised _ , and also that Lio is, in fact, hard. 

That hypothetical scenario is, thankfully, a whole wall away from realisation, seeing as Aina has just gotten away. And she has not even screamed at him! He must be getting better at covering for Lio.

“What’s gotten into you today?” 

Lio spins around with a grumble in his throat. He’s still doing that legs thing. Galo can’t help but notice how much the rolls of Lio’s hips make his underwear close to non-existent with how little they are hiding. And how very leaky, judging by the growing wet spot at the front.

Lio huffs and attacks Galo with his head again, nailing just the spot where Galo’s dick is starting to consider raising to attention the most. 

That was supposed to be a one-time thing. Well, maybe not one-time, but definitely something unusual and rare and not to be repeated a mere few days later. Or maybe it was some sort of a sign that Galo missed. 

No matter the cause, he still has a meowing, wet mess at his hands. Well, more like on his dick. And legs.

Galo is not ready to deal with Lio all but humping his leg in the lounge again. The sleeping area, however - that seems like a better. Another room away from Aina, at least. And he can actually lock the door there.

Now, only if Lio could understand that Galo doesn’t actually want to make him mad and simply  _ move _ .

Galo tries again to take Lio off his dick. Lio growls. 

“Come on, Lio.” He pats Lio’s head and Lio flattens his ears and hisses. Okay, so that isn’t working. Where was the spray bottle again? No matter. Not like he would be able to grab it anyway with how Lio clutches at his hips.

“Mirk,” Lio half-growls out, and Galo has to wonder if perhaps Lio does not understand what ‘milk’ is properly. Or maybe he just knows not enough words to properly vocalize that he wants to slobber all over Galo’s dick again.

Which Galo isn’t completely against, mind you. But maybe not here again. And also, Lio  _ is _ acting weird, and even if Galo’s blood is definitely rushing south, it still would be irresponsible to just ignore it. 

With a heavy heart, Galo stands up and pushes Lio’s head away. 

Lio’s hands fall to the floor, eyes full of confusion, then desperation, like he was just told he can’t eat Vinny again, and he  _ yells. _

Okay. So he’s either dying or… No, that’s it, Galo doesn’t have any other idea. Lio is dying. And it seems the only cure Lio thinks is able to make him better is Galo’s dick. Which can’t be right, at least in Galo’s mind - his veterinary knowledge might be shitty, but he’s pretty sure it doesn’t involve his dick.

Galo looks down at the pout at Lio’s face and decides it’s the time for drastic measures. “I think we need to check you, Lio.”

Lio huffs, sways his tail and bares his teeth, but he’s a good kitty, so he doesn’t swat at Galo’s arms as he’s pushed up and hoisted against Galo’s chest. A good sign. At least that way Galo can safely put him somewhere where hopefully the collateral damage will be kept to a minimum. 

He pats Lio’s head with reassurance as he walks to the sleeping area. Lio starts to squirm when Galo opens the door, so Galo opens his arms and lets Lio figure it out. 

Lio immediately bolts to the door.

“No, buddy, sorry.” Galo steps in front of the opening and closes it to the accompaniment of distressed cat sounds. 

Lio looks at him with as much hatred as a cat can have and dramatically jumps on Aina’s bed, and not a second later Galo hears him tear his claws into the covers. The poor blanket does not deserve this. 

The room is small, which is good - Lio will not have much room to hide unless he decides to try to lodge himself between the wall and one of the beds again like before. Lio doesn’t seem to like being manhandled and checked for whatever reason, and always makes sure Galo knows he’s walking a tight line every time he needlessly tries to force his jaws open and get out whatever he tried to devour this time. 

“Let’s have a look at you, hmm?” Galo says. Lio shoots him a glare and makes a point of showing how his claws dig into the soft fabric. And, like before, he raises his ass with the same swaying movement. 

Galo puts his hands on Lio’s head and tries to scratch where Lio likes it the most, just behind his ears, and Lio lets out something that might be a beginning of a purr. That or he’s trying to throw up. Better hurry.

Galo mutters an apology and presses at the joints of Lio’s jaw. Lio huffs through his nose, ears pointing back, but he stays mostly still as Galo peers inside. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Galo pats Lio’s head, because Lio is  _ such a patient little kitty, so brave, _ and moves back. If not his mouth, then maybe something with his legs or back? He’s doing that thing again. 

He steps back to the bottom of the bed to get a look at Lio’s ass. The boxers are mostly down, but it probably wouldn’t hurt to get them all the way off, so Galo does just that, and Lio doesn’t complain. Neither does Galo, but that’s not the point. 

Lio is hard. Okay. His ass… His ass is as perky and pretty and small as always, and Galo knows it’s probably just as tasty and tight as it was when-

“Mphrr,” Lio says, turning his head to look Galo in the eye. And sways his ass again. 

The first time he was brought here, Lio made such a mess of everything. He was so small and scared and as adorable as he is now. A screaming kitten grew into a screaming adult, and one that apparently wants Galo's dick.

His dick is not a medical emergency, probably, so Galo instead runs his hand down Lio’s back - Lio leans into the touch, and oh, this ass shifts just so slightly for Galo’s mouth to water - and grabs at Lio’s tail.

Lio howls.

“You hurt your tail, buddy?” Galo lets go immediately, hands once again on Lio’s back, rubbing circles in apology.

Lio’s brows draw together and he hisses. “ _ Mirk. _ ”

Galo blinks. “I’m not sure if that would help right now, Lio.”

Lio swats his tail and Galo tries to figure out what is wrong with it, but it seems to move fine, especially as it tries to curl against his arm. Not the tail, then? Then why did Lio-

Oh. Now one of Lio’s arms has joined the tail in an attempt to get Galo’s hand back where it was before, to the base of his tail. Galo gives one more look to the tail - yep, nothing broken here - and reluctantly moves his fingers down Lio’s spine, back to where Lio apparently wants him to touch. 

Galo wraps his hand around the base of Lio’s tail and squeezes.

Lio howls, his back rising, leaning into Galo’s touch, muscles shivering between his fingers.

“You like it, Lio?” He pats the space where Lio’s tail joins his body and a ripple that breaks through his body is the most powerful one yet, almost toppling him over, so Galo grabs at his hips and-

And Lio’s dick is leaking precome onto the blanket, dripping and twitching and  _ he’s getting off on this, he really is. _

Suddenly, a thought appears in Galo’s mind. What if, hypothetically, Lio is acting weird because of not getting off enough? Can he even grasp the concept of masturbation? He is an adult cat boy now, after all. No one bothered to give him the talk, probably because he’s a cat and also because they have never had a need for that. But maybe now, after he and Galo did The Thing That They Are Not Speaking About, Lio’s interest in all things carnal became more of a thing. Which would mean that Galo is responsible for Lio being in distress. So, naturally, Galo should be the one to fix this.

He takes his hands away. Lio huffs.

“Lio. We need to talk.” 

Lio’s ears flick to the back for a second, but something in Galo’s voice must have given out the pinge of guilt he feels, because he now looks confused instead of irritated. Galo puts his hands on his sides and flips him over.

Lio yelps, eyes big, and oh god, he’s opening his legs. Galo supposes that’s the best for what he’s about to do, but some monkey-brain at the back of his mind howls at that and it really shouldn’t be about him now. 

He crawls on the bed between Lio’s legs and tries his best to keep his hips away. Lio, naturally, fucks it up and bucks right into Galo’s crotch, and Galo has to wonder once again if Lio can read minds, because it seems he’s bent on doing things he was told not to do with or without Galo announcing the rules.

Galo looks down at Lio’s flushed face and half-opened mouth and suddenly, he isn’t mad anymore.

He tries again. “Lio. You’re a big cat now. I think it’s time for you to learn how to, you know, uh, relieve yourself like an adult.”

Lio blinks with the disorientation of a cat who relieves themselves quite regularly in the litterbox in the bathroom. Words. Why are words suddenly hard?

“I mean, well - you remember what I did with you, right?”

“Meow?” More confused staring, this time with that tilt of his head Galo wants to snap a photo of every time he sees it.

“The… The milk thing.”

Lio’s eyes sparkle, pupils widening. “Mirrk!”

“Yeah, that.” Lio’s tail twitches between his legs and swats around, and Galo feels like a pervert for almost groaning when it hits his crotch. “But… You usually should do that alone, you hear me? Alone milk time. Only you.”

Lio furrows his brows and, as if to prove a point, his hips jump up again.

Galo groans, then immediately feels awful about it. “Alone, Lio. Without me.”

“Mrphh?”

“Maybe it would be easier to show you,” Galo says. 

Lio looks at him with a question in his eyes, but it's replaced with something else the moment Galo puts his hand on his dick and moves up and down.

He needs a second to remember how exactly Lio likes it, but Lio makes encouraging, small noises, so he supposes it's okay as it is. Up and down, Lio bucking his hips into his hand, he's so hard, rough, small spikes catching at Galo's skin-

Wait. That isn't that different than what he did before, is it? Galo pulls his hand away. "Now you try."

"Nya," Lio says, and Galo has to hang on to what is left of his self-control not to jump him right there and then. 

He grabs Lio's hand, and Lio tries to lean his whole body into the touch - and up on Galo's crotch again. He's making it really hard here, the ass. 

Galo puts Lio's slack hand on Lio's dick. "Now you," he repeats, and Lio stares at him with the same expression he does when Galo tries to lecture him about stealing Aina's hairbands.

So he needs some more encouragement, then. Galo pushes Lio's hands harder against his dick. It flops around, and if a dick can look sad, this one probably has a pout on their metaphorical face.

Lio stretches his legs - those long, beautiful legs that Galo wants to shove down and- and he's not thinking about it. He's not. 

So even if Lio could read minds, there's no way he would know that Galo remembers exactly how they felt propped on his arms and how much he wants that again. But Lio does it anyway, and Galo feels the pressure of his heels digging into the back of his head, pushing him forward. 

He has to let go of Lio's hand to prop himself at both sides of Lio's body. Lio huffs, again, and reaches with his hands to Galo's pants again.

This is going in a bad direction quickly. "Lio-"

"Meow!" Sharp, demanding, with the hint of claws at his sides. "Nya! NYAA!" 

He's going to start yelling again, Galo realises, and then the whole station will know they're here, either getting murdered or doing the thing they are definitely not doing. So he panics and does the thing that seems the most logical at the moment; puts one of his hands in Lio's mouth.

Lio looks something between surprised and offended before his rough tongue presses on Galo's fingers and, yes, he's sucking them, he's actually doing it. He seems to have the instinct to suck on everything that belongs to Galo and is shoved in front of him. 

Okay, then. Now Lio's silent. What's next? The sex ed part isn't exactly working. Lio is definitely not in the mind space to learn about the societal norms concerning masturbation. Which would mean it’s time for plan B. 

Galo doesn’t have plan B, but he can improvise, so he decides it’s time to stop thinking and just deal with the problem at hand. A cat-penis shaped problem.

This is Galo’s fault, so he can’t be blamed for fixing it. And Galo doubts that the “don’t put your dick in the cat” rule applies when the cat clearly wants it and also when it’s a medical emergency. It’s like CPR. On cat’s dick. And other parts, shall the cat desire it.

The next time Lio bucks into Galo, Galo lets him. And bucks back. 

Lio’s pupils go very wide and Galo feels him try to yell against his fingers and then come back to licking and slurping on them like he did on Galo’s dick. Galo’s dick does remember it vividly and makes sure for Galo’s other parts to remember it, too, as it twitches and strains against Galo’s pants. 

Lio throws his head back and ruts into Galo with small and not so small sounds trying to get out of his throat, and Galo groans, too, when Lio does that roll of his ass just against the perfect spot, and Galo decides to fuck it all. 

He pulls his fingers out and Lio has about a second to howl before Galo turns him back on his stomach and finally, finally lets his own pants fall down. He almost trips trying to kick them off when Lio raises his back and stretches his tail just so Galo can see all he has to offer, which is a whole four-course meal judging from how Galo’s mouth starts to water like a horny Pavlov’s dog would. 

Maybe that’s what he should be. The horny dog for Lio’s horny cat. Lio might like that.

“Woof,” Galo says.

Lio looks at him with an expression eerily similar to Aina’s and hits him with his tail. Then again, maybe not.

“Sorry,” Galo says, and puts his dick between Lio’s thighs. 

Lio’s pupils blow up to cover the entirety of his eyes and Galo has to grab at his hips not to fly off the bed when he pushes back, his bare ass smacking Galo’s thighs and the tail straight and ruffled between Galo’s eyes. 

Galo is not fucking the cat, but damn it if it doesn’t look like it with the way Lio tries to grind against Galo in those small circles that almost makes Galo believe that he’s balls deep inside and not simply frotting in a cat-honoring way.

Lio, for his part, probably does not want to do it the cat-honoring way, because he huffs into the covers and shoots Galo another look of mild disappointment and annoyance paired with another thrust of his hips and very loud squelch Galo did not think was possible with precome alone. 

“MphrRRRR-” And here’s the yell. Galo bends over and shoves his fingers between Lio’s lips again.

Lio sucks on them for the whole of two seconds before he clenches his jaw and  _ ow, OW. _

“Bad kitty!” He tries to wiggle out of the prison of teeth that is Lio’s mouth, but Lio only grumbles and flattens his ears as he rocks back again with his hips and Galo is  _ not _ turned on by how Lio seems to want to keep him in place while he’s not-fucking him. 

Because he is not. That would suggest this isn't a medical emergency, which it might just be.

Galo has to bend over to keep thrusting his hips between Lio's thighs while not getting his hand ripped off. An emergency... So, there is nothing physically wrong with Lio, as far as Galo can tell. So that's out. But all those small things he did, the leg thing and the screaming... Galo has a weird feeling that has nothing to do with how Lio's ass bounces against him. Like he should know what's going on. Like he has heard something about this, somewhere, maybe when Ignis tried to give him a crash course about caring for a cat... The kneading thing... Lio suddenly acting like Galo's dick is the only thing to keep him sane... Hmm.

Oh! "You're in heat, aren't you?"

Lio looks at him with half-opened eyes and digs his teeth deeper. 

So it  _ is _ a medical emergency! And one definitely involving Galo's cock! That's reassuring. 

Not reassuring is the fact that Galo knows exactly nothing more about it, probably because back then he was still all too enamoured with Lio playing with his belts and meowing in that high voice. Do male cats go into heat, or is it called a rut? And then, is it enough for him to simply get Lio off, or should they do more?

It was enough the last time, but now... Well. Lio seems more desperate and ready to go into action. So maybe, just maybe - this kind of, uh, medical procedure is okay, too. 

Galo's free hand traces the small bumps of Lio's spine down to his tail and yanks.

Lio's mouth falls open, a row of sharp teeth glistening with saliva, and Galo is prepared for Lio to latch onto his soft, delicate human flesh with all his might. But Lio only looks at him with that flushed face and open lips and, "Nyaa!"

Lio's tail is as soft as it always is, shivering like he's unsure or scared, and yet Galo is sure this is neither, at least if the twitch of a spiky dick he definitely feels is a sign of that. 

"You want me to be rough?"

"Meow."

Galo pulls again. 

Lio yells against the bed, ass jumping on Galo's dick, oh fuck, is it only Galo's imagination or is it actually wet? Lio does lick himself down there, but is it-

Ah, fuck it. Galo pushes a finger in.

If Lio was yelling before, now he's screaming bloody murder and his knees fall apart even more, back lowering, and Galo has a perfect view of just how easily he took one of his fingers to the last knuckle. It _ is  _ wet inside, surprisingly so, enough for Galo to wonder if Lio can somehow really self-lubricate like a boy from that one story Lucia read to them and they don’t talk about anymore. 

At the second finger, Lio starts to shake. At the third, Galo does, because holy shit Lio can fit so much inside this tiny body, and they don’t get to the fourth before Galo starts to consider he died somewhere along the way and this is actually heaven, though he can’t be sure why heaven would include cat boys. Or frotting. Or fingering. Or Lio trying to rut against Galo’s dick with rising urgency, meows and howls growing shorter and higher.

Galo looks down at Lio, at his flushed skin and shivering tail, that perfect ass and cute ears, and decides to fuck it all. And also fuck the cat.

He lines his dick up and pushes.

Lio's whole body jumps with a shout and he squeezes down around Galo hard enough that Galo almost cums at the spot. And Lio doesn't help; he squirms, swats his tail in the way that Galo can feel his muscles move inside him, and grinding his hips so hard Galo has to bite his lips not to groan.

"Stop... moving!" He grabs at Lio's hips, and when the small touch does nothing to make Lio realise that Galo is going to come if he doesn't stop right now, Galo bends down and sinks his teeth into the white flesh of Lio's shoulder. 

"Nya-?!" Lio turns his head, tears in his eyes, but also a glimpse of pure bliss, like when Galo scratches just the right spot on his throat, and Lio shudders under him, suddenly going limp and pliant everywhere except his ass. 

God, he's tight. But now he's tight in one place instead of trying to bring Galo to the quickest orgasm in his life, so Galo can take it as slow as he wants it with a mouthful of the cat.

He releases Lio's shoulder, tongue tracing the faint outline of the teeth marks, and then dives in again as he pushes his hips forward, more, deeper.

Lio pants against the blanket, tongue hanging out. If he's looking like this just from being penetrated, how will he look like when he finally cums? When he'll be pushed into the bed and milk Galo's cock dry?

Galo groans against the soft skin and pulls back, just enough for Lio to moan, then drives back in with a force that shoves Lio forward, only kept in place by Galo's teeth and his weight. He's so small, so tight,  _ fuck _ , even with this slow rhythm Galo can feel himself already wanting to come. 

Maybe, Galo thinks, he might as well decide to truly, definitely let go and just fuck Lio into the next week with all his might.

So he does. And Lio yells the whole way.

* * *

Galo doesn’t have an explanation for all the bite marks on Lio’s body, but it seems like he doesn’t need to have one. 

Aina looks at him with disgust and Lucia with amusement, and that is enough for Galo to feel the primal fear of realisation that his friends has seen slash heard him fucking a cat. Or well just very good at guessing.

“So.” Lucia smirks like a Satan incarnate she is. “‘I will fill you with kitten milk,’ huh?”

Or they bugged the room. That works as well. For them, that is. Definitely not so much for Galo.

Aina looks like she’s going to throw up. “On my bed? Seriously? This amount of inflicted brain damage will cost you.”

Lucia spins in her chair like a mob boss she was destined to be. “How much are you willing to pay?”

Galo is going to be in debt for the rest of his life at this rate. But maybe it’s an appropriate price for fucking the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a request from the wonderful Ichiman! Please [check out their stuff!](https://twitter.com/10000yenbitch)


End file.
